magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Qualcosa di inaspettato
Qualcosa di inaspettato è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 4 ottobre 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren e Vraska. Racconto precedente: I plasmatori Storia Jace trascorse i giorni successivi in uno stato di permanente euforia. Cercava di mantenersi attivo e occupato in qualche modo, ma era costantemente distratto dal continuo trambusto. La Belligerante scricchiolava e gemeva mentre solcava le onde. La ciurma cantava, rideva e riferiva ordini. Ma sopra, attorno e dentro ogni suono sembrava scorrere una corrente segreta di conversazioni. Anche quando le sue orecchie non udivano nulla, Jace sentiva comunque un chiacchiericcio continuo. Era irritante, ma Jace era giunto alla conclusione che la soluzione migliore fosse quella di soffocare quel rumore dandosi da fare. Decise di ricavarsi un ruolo nella ciurma e iniziò con piacere a imparare nuove tecniche e accettare nuove mansioni. Amelia, il quartiermastro e uno dei due navimaghi a bordo, era più che felice di fargli da insegnante. Regolava la vela di maestra e le sartie con destrezza magica, per poi cambiare leggermente direzione con raffiche di vento, sfidando Jace ad aggiustare la rotta. Kerrigan, il corpulento ogre che faceva da cuoco di bordo, gli insegnò ad accendere la stufa in cambusa senza mandare a fuoco la nave. Gavven, il nostromo, gli mostrò il contenuto dello scafo dell’imbarcazione (solo dopo ore di insistenza). Oltre a tutte queste nuove attività, Jace dedicava un’ora al giorno a mettere in pratica i suoi talenti. Nel mese trascorso sulla nave, le sue illusioni erano diventate più dettagliate e convincenti. Cinque giorni dopo l’arrembaggio andato a buon fine, la ciurma approdò alla Secca senza necessità di procurarsi costosi rifornimenti. Dietro ordine della capitana, l’equipaggio della Belligerante sbarcò per riposarsi, rilassarsi e concedersi una discreta dose di bagordi. Jace non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare un posto tanto intrigante o diverso da qualsiasi cosa conoscesse quanto lo spettacolo che si trovò davanti non appena mise piede sul molo. Le vie della Secca erano fatte di assi di legno, provenienti dai relitti di migliaia di navi dell’Alleanza di Bronzo. La città stessa, costruita su una serie di piattaforme flottanti, era un territorio neutrale in cui i pirati potevano ritrovarsi e scambiare merci, materiali, tesori e storie. Era un piccolo impero di favori e parole d’onore, un luogo in cui i viaggiatori potevano trovare ciò di cui avevano bisogno, indulgere ai propri piaceri e formare alleanze durature. A Jace era stato detto che, fino all’approdo della Legione del Vespro su Ixalan due anni prima, la città era stata risparmiata dalla guerra che imperava a Torrezon. Amelia diede una pacca sulla spalla a Jace. “Jace, stiamo andando al Porto in fiamme a farci un paio di birre e qualche partita a carte. Sei dei nostri?” Jace scrollò le spalle e sorrise, poi sentì un colpetto sull’altra spalla. Si voltò e vide Braghe, un goblin insuperabile nell’arte dello stringere i nodi e dello sbraitare. “BIRRE E CARTE! BIRRE E CARTE!” intonò con fervore. Amelia diede al goblin un leggero colpetto con la gamba. “Ehi, Braghe, tu sei in debito con me dall’ultimo scalo, quindi fossi in te non canterei così presto!” “BIRRE E CARTE!” La navimaga lo minacciò con il dito. “Debiti, birre e carte, Braghe.” Braghe si interruppe ed estrasse due monete da sotto il cappello. “DEBITI, BIRRE E CARTE!” Amelia intascò le monete e annuì in segno di approvazione. Vraska si avvicinò a lunghi passi e fece un cenno alla sua ciurma. “Braghe, Amelia, mi spiace ma io e Malcolm abbiamo bisogno di parlare in privato con il nostro nuovo membro dell’equipaggio.” Amelia e Braghe assentirono con il capo. Vraska proseguì: “Ma ci uniremo tutti quanti alla ciurma più tardi per i festeggiamenti”. Braghe sollevò un pugno. “DEBITI, BIRRE, CARTE E FESTEGGIAMENTI!” Malcolm li raggiunse al volo, con uno sguardo malizioso sul viso affilato. “Capitana, Beleren, da questa parte, prego.” Dopo essersi accomiatati dagli altri, Jace e Vraska si allontanarono con Malcolm. Il sirenide li condusse lungo uno degli stretti vicoli sbilenchi della Secca verso la sua bettola preferita. L’aria puzzava del marciume lasciato scoperto dalla bassa marea e i gabbiani starnazzavano sui tetti di lamiera. Le botteghe e le taverne ai lati della strada risuonavano delle risate dei pirati e le lampade a petrolio appese alle gronde formavano un sentiero di luci che li guidava lungo il percorso. Malcolm indicò un edificio anonimo appeso al lato di uno dei moli. Un’insegna malconcia accoglieva gli avventori. Portava la scritta “RITIRATA DEL NOSTROMO” a caratteri appena leggibili. “Una vera chicca”, disse in tono di mieloso orgoglio. Aprì la porta (un vecchio tavolo da cambusa in cui era ancora conficcato un coltello) e marciò allegramente in direzione del bancone. Vraska e Jace lo seguirono all’interno e si sedettero a un tavolo. Jace si guardò intorno e fu sopraffatto dalla peculiarità del luogo. Le pareti erano ricoperte di macchie di fumo e tristi lumini a petrolio illuminavano una serie ancor più deprimente di tavoli affollati e sedie mezze rotte, su cui erano seduti i più truci manigoldi che si potessero immaginare. Il barista goblin guardò i nuovi arrivati con l’unico occhio rimastogli e sputò con veemenza in un cappello capovolto. Vraska guardò Jace con occhi incerti, non sapendo che impressione si sarebbe fatto del locale. “Che te ne pare di questo posto?” Jace la guardò meravigliato. “È... intrigante.” Malcolm li raggiunse, portando da bere per tutti, e i tre brindarono al loro lavoro di squadra. Quando i bicchieri erano ormai a metà, Vraska estrasse una bussola dalla giacca e la posò sul tavolo. “Jace, ormai saprai che attualmente stiamo portando a termine un incarico speciale.” Il cuore di Jace cominciò a battere all’impazzata. Moriva dalla voglia di conoscere i dettagli della missione. “Tutto è iniziato circa cinque mesi fa. Sono stata contattata da un facoltoso mecenate d’oltremare, che non appartiene alla Legione del Vespro. Il signor Nicolas mi ha ingaggiata per recuperare un oggetto che conferisce grande potere.” Jace prese in mano la bussola. Non aveva un indicatore di direzione, solo diversi aghi di flebile luce arancione orientati ognuno in senso diverso. Nessuno puntava al nord. Restituì il dispositivo a Vraska, che proseguì animata. “Mi ha detto di dirigermi verso il continente di Ixalan.” Si piegò in avanti e parlò a bassa voce. “L’incantesimo infuso nella bussola taumaturgica consente di trovare un luogo di grande potere: la città perduta di Orazca.” “No!” Jace sussultò e si girò di scatto, incrociando brevemente lo sguardo con un tritone dalle pinne verdi seduto all’estremità opposta del bancone. Il tritone gli restituì lo sguardo, sorpreso. Jace aggrottò la fronte. Avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo sentito protestare. Si voltò nuovamente verso i suoi amici, che lo scrutarono come per chiedergli una spiegazione. “Pensavo di aver sentito qualcosa. Scusate.” Congiunse le mani e attese che Vraska continuasse. “Nessun problema”, disse la gorgone. Malcolm annuì. “L’oggetto che stiamo cercando si trova a Orazca ed è noto come il Sole Immortale. Una volta veniva conservato nei monasteri di Torrezon, nel regno che è poi diventato la Legione del Vespro. Per generazioni è stato protetto dai suoi sacri custodi nelle montagne del continente orientale.” “La sua presenza conferiva agli antichi regnanti un incredibile potere”, proseguì Malcolm. “L’invidia generò rivalità, finché le forze di Pedron il Malvagio non fecero irruzione nel monastero in cui il Sole Immortale era gelosamente custodito e lo rubarono. Mentre abbandonavano il santuario, un essere alato discese dal cielo e prese il Sole Immortale, trasportando la reliquia dall’altro lato del mare, a ovest. Nessun essere vivente sa quale sia la sua esatta ubicazione, ma si presume che questa bussola sia in grado di aiutarci nella ricerca.” Vraska terminò di bere. “L’unico problema è che non sappiamo come.” Jace tese la mano e Vraska posò la bussola nel suo palmo. “Cambia direzione di frequente. È così che ti abbiamo trovato, sai?” Jace la guardò perplesso. “Ma io non sono una città dorata.” “Su questo non c’è dubbio”, disse la gorgone, sorridendo. “Ma forse puoi cercare di capire come funziona, così eviteremo di deviare di nuovo dalla rotta per una distrazione.” “Mi piacerebbe anche pensare di non essere una distrazione.” “No”, affermò Vraska con uno sguardo combattuto che Jace non riuscì a decifrare, “sei qualcosa di inaspettato.” Malcolm tossì di proposito. “Questo giro lo offro io allora. Ci vediamo dopo sulla nave.” Malcolm tornò al bancone per pagare e Jace e Vraska si alzarono, pronti ad andarsene. Jace diede un’ultima occhiata al tritone seduto nell’angolo, il quale distolse rapidamente lo sguardo mentre gli passavano accanto. La notte era calda e avvolta nel profumo delle merci scambiate. Il dolce aroma di spezie esotiche permeava l’aria e Jace camminò insieme alla sua capitana verso la nave lungo le vie fatte di assi di legno. “Vraska, sai se posso leggere la mente?” La domanda gli suonò stupida, proprio com’era sembrata stupida nella sua testa, ma Vraska si fermò di scatto. La gorgone emise un grave sospiro. La sua risposta fu silenziosa, ma risuonò chiaramente nella mente di Jace. “Sì.” Jace rimase a bocca aperta. “Perché non me l’hai detto prima?” “Perché non volevo che tu fossi scortese e ti mettessi a leggermi nel pensiero senza chiedere permesso”, pensò la gorgone, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia stanca. Jace fece una pausa, allontanò la sua mente dai pensieri della gorgone e si mise a osservare le decine di sconosciuti che animavano le strade della Secca. Era come se un ingranaggio allentato nella sua mente fosse stato improvvisamente serrato. I suoni e le voci erano così nitidi ora... La gente che passava, gli uccelli che volavano nel cielo... Ognuno aveva una mente fragile e preziosa come il cristallo. Apparivano tutte all’occhio della sua mente come strutture splendide e Jace sapeva che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto rivoltarle ed esplorarne l’interno come statue di vetro soffiato. “Le menti sono così delicate”, disse, spostandosi per fare spazio a un gruppetto che procedeva nella loro direzione. “Hanno una struttura fatta di forma, ma anche di suono. Come un’orchestra in una sfera di cristallo.” “Cosa si prova a sentirle?” chiese Vraska. Jace non riusciva a esprimersi a parole. “È... rumoroso. Come un mare di bicchieri di cristallo, ognuno dei quali emette una nota diversa.” Svoltarono l’angolo, diretti verso la darsena. Ora che sapeva cos’erano tutti quei frammenti di voci e conversazioni... aveva la sensazione di poter spegnere il rumore. Jace si concentrò. E le voci nella sua mente tacquero. Poteva ancora avvertire la struttura diafana, elaborata e fragile delle menti che incrociava, ma adesso queste non emettevano suono. “Ti proibisco di leggere la mia mente e quelle della mia ciurma”, disse Vraska, “ma con chiunque altro hai carta bianca. Eccetto il nostro datore di lavoro, ma credo che le sue doti di telepate siano di gran lunga superiori alle tue.” “Lo conosco?” chiese il giovane. Vraska restò in silenzio per un attimo mentre camminavano. “No”, disse alla fine. “Hai esitato.” Vraska incrociò le braccia. “Veniamo da una grande città.” Jace avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito i suoi pensieri in lontananza; in qualche modo, sapeva che in realtà Vraska ignorava se i due si conoscessero. La strada su cui camminavano si aprì sulla darsena che circondava la Secca. Il sartiame e le vele di dozzine di vascelli intersecavano il cielo notturno davanti a loro, dove splendeva una luna crescente argentata. “Come si chiama la città?” chiese Jace. Un abbozzo di sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra della gorgone. “Ravnica.” “Ed ero un politico lì?” Vraska ridacchiò. “Eri pessimo.” “Posso immaginarlo. Devo essere stato costretto a fare quel lavoro.” Le labbra di lei si piegarono in un sorriso furbesco. “Non sei stato costretto a fare un bel niente. Hai organizzato una vera e propria campagna elettorale”, disse. “Volantini, comizi, banchetti per la raccolta di fondi... «Vota con onore, Jace è il migliore!» era il tuo slogan.” Jace era scettico. “È uno slogan terribile.” “Concordo. Eppure l’hai inventato tu.” Lo scetticismo di Jace crebbe, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Rallentò il passo deliberatamente. Non era ansioso di tornare sulla nave. Vraska fece lo stesso e il cuore del giovane accelerò il battito. “Com’è la nostra vecchia città?” chiese Jace. Vraska inclinò la testa mentre pensava. “È enorme. Piena di torri vertiginose e ponti che si intersecano sui vari livelli della città. Fa più freddo che qui e d’inverno nevica.” A Jace sarebbe piaciuto vederla. Nella sua mente si era fatto una vaga idea, e al margine della sua visione avvertì un’immagine che prendeva forma sulla superficie della mente di Vraska, e la vide. Jace si fermò e Vraska con lui. “Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Vraska. Jace cercò le parole, ma trovò solo il silenzio. Così sollevò al cielo gli occhi illuminati e invece di spiegare le mostrò. Le stelle cambiarono posizione. La luna si fece calante e si spostò all’altro lato dell’orizzonte. Le navi si fecero ancora più alte, si ricoprirono di pietra scura e i loro alberi e dritti si stirarono verso il cielo, fino a trasformarsi in torri elevate, con guglie che scalfivano le stelle. I fatiscenti tuguri della Secca si fusero gli uni agli altri per formare basiliche e cattedrali, archi acuti e volte a crociera. Soffici fiocchi, quasi impalpabili, cominciarono a cadere dal cielo di un grigio lanuginoso. “È questa?” chiese Jace, con voce ovattata come la neve che li circondava. La risposta di Vraska fu altrettanto tenue. “Sì. Questa è Ravnica.” Jace sorrise e osservò la neve che cadeva. Si voltò verso Vraska e la vide contemplare lo spettacolo, meravigliata. La gorgone incrociò le braccia. Si era messa sulla difensiva. “Stavi proiettando questa immagine in modo così vivido...”, disse Jace, “Ti chiedo scusa.” “L’importante è che tu non lo faccia più”, disse lei con fermezza, con lo sguardo ancora rapito dalla maestosità della città illusoria che li circondava. L’acredine delle sue parole strideva con la triste nostalgia che le riempiva gli occhi. Jace dovette far appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare di sfiorarle la mente e scoprire cosa sentisse. “Vorrei potermela ricordare anch’io”, disse invece. “Sembra il posto più bello del mondo.” “È il posto più bello di tutti i mondi”, mormorò Vraska. Jace sospirò. Era meglio non contemplare un’illusione troppo a lungo. Fece svanire il panorama cittadino, osservando le torri che si scioglievano nelle alte navi e gli edifici che crollavano in tetti sconnessi. L’illusione scomparve, ma l’espressione di guardinga meraviglia sul viso di Vraska rimase. Era bella. Così Jace glielo disse, a modo suo. “Mi parlerai ancora di Ravnica?” le chiese. Lei si girò, con le braccia ancora incrociate e un’espressione decisa. “Probabile”, rispose. Jace sorrise. Non gli importava attendere. Trovarono la nave deserta e sedettero in coperta, su delle sedie che Vraska aveva preso dal suo alloggio. Si chiesero se non fosse il caso di tornare in città per la famosa serata di “debiti, birre, carte e festeggiamenti”, ma il programma sembrò loro eccessivo e preferirono restare a bordo. Jace aveva imparato a non cercare di ottenere risposte a ogni costo, ma era un desiderio che non lo abbandonava mai. C’erano tante cose che non sapeva e anelava a conoscere qualsiasi dettaglio che gli fornisse indizi sul suo passato. Vraska appoggiò la schiena sulla sedia lussuosa e i piedi sul parapetto della nave. Jace avvicinò la sedia a quella di lei e fece altrettanto. “Come ti senti sapendo di essere un telepate?” chiese lei osservando le stelle. “Scoprire di essere un illusionista è stato incantevole. La telepatia invece è più... tagliente.” “Tagliente?” Jace incrociò le braccia e guardò in alto, verso il cielo. “Le menti sono tremendamente delicate. Tutto ciò che rende una persona se stessa in realtà è fragile come una ragnatela.” “Quindi tu saresti una mazza circondata da ragnatele”, disse lei senza mezzi termini. “Te ne rendi conto, vero?” “Una maledetta mazza”, disse Jace tra sé e sé, mentre un leggero timore gli si faceva largo nello stomaco. Vraska ridacchiò. Non l’aveva ancora sentito imprecare. Per la prima volta dal suo arrivo, un frammento di ricordo sgomitava per tornare alla superficie nella mente di Jace. Un imponente leone con un viso d’uomo e gli occhi pieni di terrore gemeva come un bambino sul terreno bagnato di pioggia e rantolava mentre le sue ali sbattevano inerti al suolo. Jace ne fu terrorizzato. Era un sogno? Una sensazione? Non aveva importanza. Non sembrava reale. Era frutto della sua immaginazione e avrebbe fatto meglio a tenerselo per sé. “Mi chiedo quante menti abbia spezzato finora”, disse ad alta voce. Vraska si irrigidì all’improvviso. Il respiro si mozzò nel petto di Jace. “Vraska... sai se ho fatto una cosa del genere?” La guardò. Gli occhi della gorgone erano rivolti verso l’alto e le sue labbra serrate. Fece un respiro profondo. Jace si era espressamente vietato di leggere la sua mente, ma poteva quasi avvertirla ronzare rievocando un vecchio ricordo terrificante. “Potresti perdonartelo, se l’avessi fatto?” chiese lei a sua volta. La domanda era cauta, insolitamente timida per qualcuno così ardito. Jace rimase sorpreso. “Immagino che annientare una mente significhi infliggere un destino peggiore della morte”, disse lui. “Quindi mi stai chiedendo se esiste redenzione per chi uccide.” “Immagino di sì.” Jace pensò attentamente a quello che stava per dire: “Esistere significa adattarsi a circostanze mutevoli. L’identità è l’insieme di nozioni che una persona ha appreso in tali circostanze... Le nostre azioni ci forniscono i mezzi per alterare il nostro cammino. Ognuno è chi decide di essere. E chi diventerai dipende solo da come decidi di adattarti.” Jace si accorse che Vraska lo stava osservando. Si sentì avvampare e fu felice che il rossore non fosse visibile al chiarore delle stelle. Le onde lambivano le fiancate della nave. “Il tuo passato è davvero così insignificante?” chiese Vraska. Jace scrollò le spalle. “Dev’esserlo per forza. Se sono in grado di fare quello che penso di poter fare, ho fatto del male a molta gente. Ma è il futuro che mi rende quello che sono, perché le mie scelte influenzeranno chi diventerò.” Vraska non disse una parola. Jace non era infastidito dal silenzio. Era giunto alla conclusione che le chiacchiere vuote erano un costrutto sociale ampiamente sopravvalutato, il che rendeva ancora più piacevole il tempo trascorso con qualcuno che apprezzava i silenzi che si creavano nel corso di una buona conversazione. “Vorrei poter dimenticare anch’io come hai fatto tu”, disse Vraska, che sembrò rinchiudersi in se stessa. “Cosa vorresti poter dimenticare?” chiese Jace. Lo sguardo di Vraska era distante, incollato sull’orizzonte. Jace seppe subito di aver detto la cosa giusta e sbagliata allo stesso tempo. La risposta di lei fu stringata. “Delle prigioni.” Prigioni, al plurale. Lo sguardo di Vraska era distante. Era ovvio che non voleva rivivere i ricordi che le erano balzati alla mente. Jace si alzò in piedi, ma lei rimase seduta. Al giovane venne un’idea. “Andiamo in cambusa”, disse. Jace condusse Vraska verso la scala che portava sotto coperta. Le fece cenno di sedersi su uno sgabello e gettò alcuni ceppi sui carboni della stufa. Afferrò il bollitore nella credenza, lo riempì d’acqua e lo mise sulla stufa. Le preparò una tazza di tè. Era maldestro e ci mise il suo tempo, ma seguì i passaggi nell’ordine corretto. Versò il risultato in una tazza e la porse a Vraska. Lei rimase immobile per un istante e guardò il tè come se Jace le avesse fatto dono di un gioiello prezioso. Prese in mano la tazza e sospirò, poi bevve un sorso e Jace vide che le sue labbra si incurvavano in un sorriso di approvazione. Vraska continuava a guardare la tazza, meravigliata. Dopo un istante, parlò. “Veniamo da una città lontana”, disse intrecciando le dita dietro al groviglio di tentacoli che le spuntavano sulla testa. “Molto lontana. Gli altri membri della ciurma non ne hanno nemmeno mai sentito parlare.” Jace fece del suo meglio per non porle sei domande contemporaneamente. Optò per la più importante. “Come mai non ne hanno mai sentito parlare?” “Perché è davvero lontana.” Lo guardò per un istante. “Su questo punto, dovrai accontentarti.” “Non mi ha detto tutto, ma va bene così” Jace annuì e Vraska proseguì. “La città funziona come qualsiasi altra città e ci sono varie gilde con compiti specifici. Gli Orzhov controllano le banche, gli Azorius fanno le leggi e così via. Le gilde sono dieci in totale. I Golgari in teoria dovrebbero occuparsi dei rifiuti e dei mortifici, ma in realtà sono un’accozzaglia di chiunque viva ai margini della società. Reietti, furfanti e gente del genere. “Quando ero molto più giovane, gli Azorius emisero un mandato di arresto per tutti i membri della gilda Golgari. I Golgari non avevano fatto niente di male, si limitavano a esistere e un bel giorno gli Azorius decisero che erano tutti criminali. Diedero per scontato che fossi una Golgari perché ero una gorgone e arrestarono anche me. Ci rinchiusero tutti in una prigione. Rimasi lì per... un bel po’. Non so dirti quanto tempo. Gli Azorius ci prendevano in giro dicendoci che tanto vivevamo sottoterra come le talpe, quindi a che ci servivano le finestre per vedere il sole? Non c’erano letti e il cibo scarseggiava. La violenza era il nostro unico strumento di negoziazione. Quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto essere a capo di quelle rivolte... Creavamo disordini e loro ci trasferivano, poi ci punivano. Disordini, trasferimenti, punizioni: era un circolo vizioso, e alla fine decisero di bendarmi gli occhi perché non potessi pietrificare i miei carcerieri.” A Jace questa storia non piaceva affatto. Non poteva porvi rimedio in nessun modo. Per quanto detestasse l’idea, non c’era logica nel trauma. Se fosse stato al posto della gorgone, non sapeva a che conclusione sarebbe giunto per trovare la calma, a quali teorie si sarebbe aggrappato per trarre conforto dalla logica. Gli occhi dorati di Vraska sembravano distanti. “In posti come quelli, si perde la nozione del tempo. Un giorno mi portarono via. Mi rinchiusero da sola in una stanza senza nemmeno una branda e con l’acqua alle caviglie. Continuavano a picchiarmi e le ferite restavano infette per settimane. Quando finalmente mi tolsero la benda, pensai di pietrificare me stessa per mettere fine a tutto. Ma il desiderio di uscire era più forte di quello di farla finita.” Jace era disgustato. Non la bombardò di domande, non pretese delle prove né le chiese chiarimenti. Quello non era il momento. Ora doveva solo ascoltare. Vraska faceva del suo meglio per non incrociare il suo sguardo. “Ricordo la notte in cui per poco non ci lascio la pelle. Ero coperta di sangue, a pezzi e sapevo che un altro colpo in testa sarebbe stato la fine. Il mio corpo sapeva come salvarmi e feci ricorso a un tipo di magia di cui ignoravo l’esistenza per scappare. Ma anche il posto in cui mi rifugiai era una prigione. Rimasi intrappolata lì, sola, per un bel po’ di tempo. L’unica compagnia erano i terribili ricordi di tutta quella crudeltà.” Vraska aveva terminato il suo tè. All’interno della tazza erano rimasti alcuni pezzetti di foglie. “«Tutti dovrebbero avere la morte che si meritano.» Quelle parole furono il mio motto per molto tempo. Mi davano conforto.” “È ancora così?” chiese Jace. La bocca di Vraska era serrata in un’espressione risoluta. “Sì.” Restarono seduti in silenzio per un istante. “Quello che non ho ancora deciso è se meritano davvero tutti di morire”, disse Vraska dopo qualche tempo. “La mia magia sarà anche incentrata sulla morte, ma non provo piacere a uccidere. In passato l’ho fatto perché non avevo altra scelta. Ora devo fare quel che è giusto per gli altri come me.” “Guidando una spedizione?” “No”, disse lei. “Guidando i Golgari una volta tornata a casa. Il nostro datore di lavoro mi ha promesso il posto di capogilda al mio ritorno.” Jace sorrise. “Hai già dato prova di essere la persona giusta per l’incarico. I migliori condottieri comprendono le persone che devono proteggere. Credo che tu sia destinata a essere una grande condottiera.” Vraska sembrò stranamente rattristata all’idea. “Vraska...?” “Nessuno mi aveva mai detto una cosa del genere prima d’ora.” Come poteva ignorare i risultati che aveva già ottenuto? Jace aggrottò la fronte. “Pensi di non meritartelo?” Vraska sospirò. “Non so che idea avranno di me i Golgari quando tornerò.” Jace scrollò le spalle. “Sei tu a decidere come ti vedranno.” Vraska lo guardò con aria incerta. Jace proseguì. “Le nostre interazioni con il mondo dipendono dal nostro modo di presentarci. Ci adattiamo costantemente ai cambiamenti, perché altrimenti non potremmo sopravvivere. Sopravvivendo a tutto quello di cui mi hai appena parlato, sei cambiata, sei diventata più saggia. E assumendo il comando di questa nave, ti sei trasformata nella condottiera che avevi sempre saputo di essere. “Ciò che ti rende te stessa non sono le circostanze o il passato, ma le scelte che farai nel futuro. La tua abilità di imparare e adattarti ti ha reso chi sei oggi e determinerà chi diventerai. Vraska, la tua miglior vendetta è che non solo sei ancora viva, ma hai trasformato te stessa in una persona molto più forte di quanto i tuoi aguzzini potessero immaginare. Ti rendi conto che è incredibile?” Vraska abbozzò un sorriso insolitamente timido che raggiunse le pieghe dei suoi occhi. “Grazie”, disse sommessamente. Jace rispose con un sorriso. “È la verità. Trovare la forza di sopravvivere dopo tutto quello che hai passato non è da tutti; io non so se ce l’avrei fatta.” “Non saprei”, rispose Vraska. “Anche se potrebbe non sembrare a prima vista, hai più fegato di quanto pensi.” “Anche se fosse così, mi sono dimenticato di quando ne ho dato prova.” Jace la guardò con espressione seria. “Grazie per avermi raccontato la tua storia. Sono onorato di conoscerti.” Vide i confini della sua mente, ma non osò avventurarsi al suo interno. Era piena di curve, angoli e turbini di delicati fili di vetro. Vraska non aveva idea di quanto fosse fragile la sua mente, così come Jace non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato facile per lei trasformarlo in pietra. La gorgone sogghignò. Jace sentì che le sue guance cominciavano a riscaldarsi. In quel preciso istante entrambi si resero conto che nessuno dei due voleva ferire l’altro. Il sorriso di lei era schietto e aperto. “Anch’io sono onorata di conoscerti, Jace.” Le settimane trascorsero piacevolmente per la ciurma e più la Belligerante si avvicinava alla terraferma, maggiore era l’entusiasmo. La storia di Vraska continuava a riecheggiare nella testa di Jace. Quella sera le aveva preparato un’altra tazza di tè ed erano passati a discorsi più ameni. Evidentemente, lei si fidava abbastanza di lui da raccontargli quella storia. La fiducia aveva riscaldato il petto di Jace come un bicchiere di whisky. Quel delicato tepore l’aveva spinto a cercare di decifrare il mistero della bussola taumaturgica il più in fretta possibile. Per settimane l’aveva osservata, aveva consultato dozzine di libri sulla navigazione e aveva abusato della pazienza di Malcolm per ottenere informazioni. Alla fine, era giunto a una conclusione: se la bussola aveva cambiato direzione il giorno in cui era stato tratto in salvo, doveva aver reagito a qualche tipo di stimolo nelle sue vicinanze. Ed era successa una sola cosa degna di nota nelle ore precedenti il suo ritrovamento. Un pomeriggio, ore prima che la nave raggiungesse la terraferma, Jace prese in mano la bussola e scese nella guardina della nave. Era maleodorante e invasa dall’acqua che gli arrivava alle caviglie. Ma aveva bisogno di stare da solo. La nave cominciò a rollare da un lato all’altro. Il mare doveva essersi agitato dopo che era sceso lì sotto. La bussola taumaturgica si stava rivelando più ostica del previsto. Era un meccanismo davvero complicato, con vari aghi di luce che puntavano in direzioni diverse. La scosse lievemente e una delle luci tremolò. Un’avaria? Questo sì che era un rompicapo! Era talmente affascinante che Jace decise di intraprendere un’azione imprudente. Afferrò un piccolo arnese da una cassa nelle vicinanze e cominciò a smontare il dispositivo più indispensabile per la spedizione. Era facile, come lo era stato con il cannocchiale diverse settimane prima. Adagiò i pezzi uno a uno, disponendoli ordinatamente mentre proseguiva con il lavoro. Al centro della bussola, notò un piccolo ingranaggio allentato. Lo serrò, quindi rimontò la bussola. Ora emanava una sola luce laterale, brillante e definita, che puntava in un’unica direzione. E adesso veniva la prova più importante. Jace poggiò la bussola su una cassa piana, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Cercò nei meandri della sua mente quella strana parte di sé che lo rendeva la persona che era. Respirò profondamente e attinse ad essa. Sentì il suo corpo che si spezzava e si allontanava, poi si ricongiungeva di colpo, mentre quel familiare triangolo compariva di nuovo sopra la sua testa. Jace sbatté le palpebre, leggermente stordito, e guardò la bussola con trepidazione. Riuscì a stento a trattenere un’esclamazione di gioia: l’ago stava puntando verso di lui. La sua teoria era che la bussola taumaturgica puntasse verso un determinato tipo di fenomeno magico. Le illusioni di poco conto non facevano spostare l’ago, ma quello che Jace riusciva a fare con grande sforzo, qualsiasi cosa fosse, lo influenzava. Se la sua teoria era esatta, la città dorata doveva essere un enorme fulcro di energia magica e la bussola doveva puntare direttamente alla fonte che la alimentava. Fantastico! Jace raccolse la bussola taumaturgica e uscì di corsa dalla guardina, salendo in fretta le due rampe di scale che lo separavano dal ponte. “Vraska! Finalmente ho capito come funziona la bussola!” Le urla di Jace furono sovrastate da un improvviso rombo di tuono in lontananza. Il cielo era scuro e furibondo, e la ciurma si stava preparando per l’arrivo di una tempesta. Vraska era in piedi sul cassero di poppa, lo sguardo rivolto in su. Malcolm si levava alto nel cielo, cercando di scorgere qualcosa che si profilava in lontananza. Planò sul ponte e confabulò con Vraska. Jace non voleva interromperli, quindi aspettò il momento giusto per chiedere cosa stesse succedendo. Un istante dopo, Vraska si accorse della sua presenza. “Jace! Vai subito sotto coperta. Si sta avvicinando una nave della Legione del Vespro e stiamo navigando verso una tempesta.” “Ma non dovevamo approdare oggi?” “Sì. C’è anche quello. Siamo vicini a tutte e tre le cose. Devo assicurarmi che non avvengano tutte nello stesso momento.” Il cielo si aprì improvvisamente e una pioggia torrenziale cominciò ad abbattersi sul ponte della Belligerante. Vraska afferrò Jace per le spalle. “Vai sotto coperta!” I lampi squarciarono il cielo e la nave sbandò violentemente di lato. Una grande onda si sollevò in lontananza e Jace vide la nave della Legione del Vespro che ne cavalcava la cresta. Era enorme, persino più grande di quella in cui si erano imbattuti diverse settimane prima, con due scialuppe su ogni lato. L’onda che cavalcava la Belligerante si alzò a sua volta e Jace vide in lontananza un’immensa muraglia di verde. La costa di Ixalan era lì; una baia immacolata bordata di sabbia che conduceva a un grande affioramento proteso sul mare. Cupe nubi si agitavano nel cielo e altre onde, ancora più alte, minacciavano di capovolgere la nave. Le alternative erano affrontare la burrasca e i conquistadores o infrangersi sulle rocce. Due opzioni decisamente poco allettanti. Jace infilò la bussola in tasca per tenerla al sicuro mentre Vraska impartiva gli ordini. “Puntate i cannoni e spegnete la stufa in cambusa! Terzarolate la vela maestra e mettetela in cappa!” La nave sbandò ancora una volta e un membro della ciurma finì in mare. Jace osservò Vraska che decideva sul da farsi. La gorgone guardò a riva e quindi si volse verso il resto dell’equipaggio. “Abbandonate la nave!”, gridò, “Abbandon..” Un muro di acqua scavalcò la fiancata della nave e si abbatté su Jace e Vraska. I due cercarono di afferrarsi a vicenda mentre l’acqua li spazzava via dal ponte. Poi la Belligerante si infranse sulle rocce. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web